


Parallels

by lilyrosemustdie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, grace!kink, wing!kink, wing!porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyrosemustdie/pseuds/lilyrosemustdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean nor Sam had ever thought to ask the angels why the hell they had two lines down the middle of their back - at least, not until wings sprung from them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parallels

Dean first noticed his when a Valentine's Day 'date' had pointed them out. 

"Deany," the blonde with the  _obviously_ fake boobs purred, "what do these tattoos mean?"

She dragged a seductive finger down the two parallel lines on the middle of his back, biting her lip and fluttering her eyelashes. Dean only scrunched his eyebrows, frowning, "What tattoos? This one's a-"

"No, silly. The ones on your back." She giggled obnoxiously, and if Dean wasn't slightly intoxicated, his boner would be gone in a flash. He attempted to look over his shoulder, but he did have alcohol in his system, and it was reasonably dark in the room, so he couldn't see anything but the bright pink from the girl's fingernails. 

"I don't have tattoos on my back." He kept looking over his shoulder, causing the girl to giggle _again_ , and  _yeah_ , Dean's boner was gone. He stood up, wobbling a little, and the girl stood up after him. He had to tell Sammy. Something like this just _can't_ go unnoticed, not in their line of work. He apologized, sobering up in a flash, running out of the room and towards the Impala. He probably shouldn't be driving, but he could care less. The motel was only a block away. 

Once he reached the cheap motel (with nearly half of the lights on the sign blown out), he ran to the room he and Sam occupied. He hurriedly turned the key in the lock, running into the room and sighing in relief when Sam was sitting at the table, doing research. 

"Dean, what the hell? It's Valentine's Day, I thought you were out doing God knows what?"

"I was. Until some bimbo pointed out I have damn tattoos on my back that I wasn't aware of."

 "Let me see" Sam said, closing his computer, standing up and walking towards Dean. Dean took off his shirt, once more looking over his shoulder. Now that he was almost entirely sober and in the light, he could clearly see the two dark, thick lines tracing down his back. They started just in the middle of his shoulder blades, an inch between the two, and ended at the bottom of his rib cage. 

"Dude, what the hell?" Dean nearly yelled, watching as Sam reached a tentative hand out. His fingertips brushed the lines upon Dean's back, only for him to yell in agony as a burning pain flew through his arm. Sam recoiled his hand, and not even a second later, Castiel flew into the room. 

Dean stared straight at the angel, who was staring straight at Sam. Dean felt an odd, tingly sensation where the two lines were, and he exhaled with frustration. 

"Mind telling me why I got two fiery parallels down my back, Cas?" Both Sam and Dean were looking intently at the angel, who turned his head and bore his eyes into Dean's.

"I would inform you of their meaning, but I am afraid you will not like the answer."

Dean rolled his eyes, sighing, "Cas, just tell me why I've got the damn things."

"They are a mating claim, Dean."

 --

Dean held his head in his hands, rubbing over his eyes and up his forehead before catching a handful of his hair. A  _mating claim_? Seriously?

"What, so you wanna bone me, so you put lines down my back?"

Sam only stared, mouth opened slightly in appall. 

"No, Dean. I raised you from perdition, and I rebuilt you. I know you inside and out. I placed my mating claim on  _you_ , not just your exterior. Anything else touching the claim will result in punishment, hence why Sam felt pain when he touched yours. And they are not just lines, they hold a deeper meaning, but I'm afraid you are not ready for that yet."

"Oh,  _c'mon_ Cas. You've gone all this way to tell me you have a crush on me, and now you won't even tell me what these things really are?"

"I'm afraid not, Dean. Before I leave, perhaps I should inform you, Sam. You have a mating claim as well."

And without another word, Cas flew out of the room. 

 

 

 

 

His skin ripped, his veins popped, his blood flew. Dean collapsed in extreme pain as the claim on his back ripped apart his skin. He clawed at the ground, tears streaming down his face, because  _nothing_ could have prepared him for the amount of agony he was experiencing. Just on time, the sound of wings could just barely be heard over Dean's screams. Dean could feel the touch of two fingertips to his forehead before he collapsed, blacking out on top of the motel floor. 

When he awoke, Dean was laying on his stomach. His back was sore, but it was merely a bruise compared to the pain he was experiencing before. He opened his eyes to a vicious black, and assuming it was night, he pushed himself up with his hands. Not only was it three times harder to do a simple push-up, it hurt like hell, and the dark was replaced by light streaming in through the cheap motel blinds. 

"Cas.." He mumbled weakly, collapsing back onto the bed, all energy seemingly draining from him. 

Seconds later, the sound of feathers flapping filled the room, and Dean could recognize Cas' entrance from anywhere. 

"Dean, I need you to stay completely still, you are not fully healed yet." Cas' soothing voice rang out among the quiet of the motel room, and Dean could feel the side of the bed dip as Castiel sat down. 

Dean's throat was dry, and he could barely meek out a quiet, "Cas...what the hell is wrong with me?" 

To which was responded with only silence, and Dean heaved a heavy sigh, closing his eyes and attempting to relax as his back ached. He was cloaked in black, and he couldn't identify why. He would never admit it to anyone, but Dean was  _scared_. He was scared about why he was so weak, why Cas wouldn't reply, why Sam was nowhere to be found, why he was surrounded by darkness but yet there was light, he was simply  _scared_.

Dean Winchester was  _never_ scared. 

Dean could feel the mattress shift as Cas moved closer, and with a simple press of fingertips on his forehead, the aching in his back, the dryness of his throat, the weakness of his body, disappeared. Thank God for Angel Grace. 

He finally lifted himself, still feeling heavier than normal, and caught sight of fucking  _feathers_ on the side of his vision. 

"Cas, do I have  _wings_?!"

Castiel sighed, standing up in front of him, "...They are a part of the mating. When an angel places a mating claim on a mortal, wings are 'injected', so to speak. The lines on your back are marking of where the wings breach, and they are called Parallels. If anyone were to come in contact with your Parallels, they would get punished. As I've told you before."

"So you didn't think of askin' me before you went and injected fucking wings into my back? What if I don't want to be your mate?"

Upon hearing those words, Castiel visibly sunk. His bright eyes dulled, his mouth fell, his under-eye bags looked even heavier.

"I...didn't think of that. I can return the claim. I'm sorry to inconvenience you. I had translated the signals from you differently than what they were. My a-apologies." And damn, Cas looked well near tears.

"No, Cas," Dean sighed, "I never said I didn't. It would be an honor to be your holy fuck mate," Dean gave a chuckle.

Cas didn't reply, only smiled, and took a step further to engulf Dean into a tight hug. 


End file.
